Modern digital oscilloscopes generally provide the capability to generate a time domain waveform of a given input signal. Some instruments may include the capability to generate a spectrum or frequency domain display of the input signal. A digital processor within the oscilloscope generally performs a frequency domain transform on the input signal to generate a frequency domain waveform. A variety of transform parameters may be used to generate the frequency domain waveform. As these transform parameters are adjusted, the corresponding frequency domain waveform may be altered. Existing devices lack an effective way to reflect the transform parameters used to generate the frequency domain waveform. Accordingly, there exists a need for a test and measurement instrument including such capabilities.